


it started with a worksheet

by emsmittens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Good Jackson Whittemore, Good Theo Raeken, Jock Theo Raeken, M/M, Nerd Stiles Stilinski, No Kate Argent, Not Beta Read, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens
Summary: Stiles was just minding his own business, completing a chemistry worksheet, when Theo crashes into his life and Jackson is smiling more than usual.One-shot!
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 266





	it started with a worksheet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! It's been forever since I've written any fanfic (or anything in general) so I thought I would hop back on the train with one of my favorite ships! Steo! <3

A door slams, quieting the classroom. Stiles looks up from his worksheet, highlighter in his mouth. ‘Oh. It’s just that jock… Is Theo his first name?’ Deciding he could no longer spend time thinking about hot classmates, he returned to his chemistry worksheet, missing when Theo sat down in the available seat next to him. He jumped again when someone tapped his shoulder. It was Theo.

Theo flashed him a handsome smile and leaned closer to the human. “Hey, Stiles. Can I borrow a pen?”

Stiles blinked a few times. “You know my name?”

“Uh, yeah. We have been in the same grade since we were like five.”

He nodded dumbly and handed Theo a spare pencil. Thinking that was the end of it, he returned, yet again, to his work.

After moments of silence, only interrupted by the squeaking of Stiles’ neon yellow highlighter over the important information. Theo cleared his throat, which earned him a glare from his taller table-mate. “So, Stiles. Are you free this Saturday?”

Stiles’ jaw dropped and his eyebrows skyrocketed. “What?”

“Saturday. Are you free?”

He shut his mouth, and tilted his head, obviously confused. “Yeah?” 

Theo grinned, flashing Stiles’ his well-known dimples, “Want to go on a date?”

The world froze. Stiles wasn’t having a good morning- mainly due to this conversation. ‘Come on Stiles, you’re smarter than this idiot. Don’t let him get to you.’

Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to his worksheet. “Fuck off, Raeken. I know that this is just a dare. Who do I have to thank? McCall?”

Suddenly his worksheet was snatched from under his hands. Turning to glare at the other boy, Stiles muttered, “Why me?”

“Because you’re handsome,” Theo responded, holding the sheet just out of reach. “Why would I ask someone out who I didn’t like?”

“Whom.”

“What?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Whom I didn’t like; you used who. Isn’t English your first language, Raeken? Now give me back the worksheet. I can’t fail Mr. Harris’ class this year. Please? It’s already completed anyways.”

Theo smirked. “I’ll give it back if you go on a date with me this Saturday. After the game?”

Struggling not to roll his eyes again, for what felt like the hundredth time today, “Fine. Whatever.” When Theo handed him back his worksheet, Stiles collected his items, forgetting his pencil. He left the worksheet on Harris’ desk and left school for the day. In his haste, he missed Theo grinning as he sniffed his new pencil and watched Stiles leave.

***

It is Friday night and Stiles has long forgotten about the conversation he had with Theo on Wednesday. While he was on a long rabbit hole on Wikipedia, he heard a chime from his phone. Picking it up, Stiles was confused. His dad was still on shift. Who would be texting him?

From: Unknown. 7:20 pm.  
c u @ 5pm 4 the game

To: Unknown. 7:21 pm.  
Who is this?

From: Unknown. 7:23 pm.  
theo 

From: Maybe Theo. 7:37 pm.  
wear my #s

Stiles didn’t respond, trying to calm himself with deep breaths. ‘Oh fuck, the date.’ His freaking out was understandable, considering that he was seventeen and that this was his first date- ever. Wait, Theo’s numbers? What did that mean? He considered texting his best friend, Jackson, but decided against it. It was date night so that meant that Jackson was busy with Lydia and she would dig her designer heels into his chest. Stiles decided to handle it the responsible way; forget about it and continue down the Wikipedia rabbit hole.

***

Stiles stared at the jersey that Theo secretly left in Stiles’ backpack during Chemistry on Wednesday. He just found it today, while searching for the weekends’ homework.

“So are you going to wear it to the game,” his Jackson asked from Stiles’ bed while messing with his phone. “You have to come! Coach finally saw the light and made me captain.”

Stiles felt like he was going to throw up. “Jackson. Jack. Jacky-boy. My brother. My main man. My ride or die. It’s one thing to ask on a date, it’s a whole other thing to wear Theo’s fucking jersey to the game against Davenport Prep.”

Jackson smirked and threw a pillow at his mole-covered best friend, “So it’s Theo now?”

He struggled to catch the pillow and cuddled it against his chest, “Nope. It’s Raeken. Who’s Theo?”

Jackson rolled his eyes, still smirking. “Wear it. We have to go,” Jackson checked his watch. “Like, now Stiles!”

Without thinking, Stiles tore off his band tee shirt and threw on the jersey. After running down the stairs after Jackson, he yelled goodbye to his dad, and sped off to the game in his friend’s fancy Porsche.

***

After saying goodbye to Jackson with a high five that Jackson rolled his eyes out, Stiles found a place in the stands with Lydia and her friend Cora, not noticing the stares at the name on the back of his shirt. Instead he smiled when Lydia hugged him and even got a wave from Cora.

The red-head smirked. “Nice jersey, Stiles. I was wondering when Theo was going to ask you to go steady. He was pining after you for years.”

Stiles blinked a few times, mouth gaping. “What,” he asked the girl, but his question was drowned out by Cora introducing her parents, to which Stiles nodded politely 

***

Theo’s eyes scanned the crowd, hoping, wishing that Stiles would be there. When his eyes met with the taller teen, he smiled. The smile quickly turned into a smirk when he realized what Stiles was wearing. The ‘wolf knew that Stiles now smelled like him. His smirk vanished when he was shoved by a teammate. He turned around and glared at Scott, his least favorite packmate.

“I see you finally asked out that stick in the mud. What do you even like about him? Does he just suck dick that well? He’s just a human.” Scott sneered as he made these comments, knowing the effects it would have on the other beta.

Theo growled, eyes flashing. “Shut up, Scott. You know that the alpha is here and can hear you, play nice. He’s my mate. Not like you would know what that’s like.” Their conversation never continued, with Finstock rounding up the team and yelling a pep talk, which Theo was certain that came from some action flick. 

***

Beacon Hills High School won. They won! Stiles spent the game jumping up and down, screaming with Cora and Lydia. He even held his breath when Theo was roughly tackled by a member of Davenport Prep, much to the amusement of Cora and Lydia.

He waited with the girls outside of the locker room, feeling like a fool. He bit his lips and messed with the bottom of the jersey. Stiles was having second thoughts. Maybe he misread the situation somewhere?

As he was about to pop off the wall he was leaning on, Theo stepped outside of the locker room, still wet from his shower. Stiles swallowed, eyes following a stray drop of water fall from Theo’s jaw, only to disappear around the collarbone of his Beacon Hills High tee-shirt.

Theo smirked, as if he could read minds. “Ready for our date, Stiles?” The ‘wolf offered his hand. What? He was a perfect gentleman, when he wanted to be.

Stiles nodded, trying to ignore the laugh from the girls, and took Theo’s hand. He allowed himself to be led to the dark parking lot, to Theo’s luxury car. Stiles bit his bottom lip, worrying the flesh more. “So where are we going?”

The other teen just smiled at him while opening the passenger door for him. Stiles slid in the seat. After checking that he wouldn’t hurt his mate, Theo gently closed the door, walked around his sedan and gracefully got behind the wheel. When he saw Stiles drumming his fingers against his legs, looking anxious, he decided to cut the silence. “The diner on the border of the town. The one with the good curly fries.”

***

Theo was stirring his straw in his coke, trying to think of conversation topics. “So Stiles, you’re in AP lit, right?” Without waiting for the other boy to respond, Theo continued, “So how is that going?”

After a heavy sip of his chocolate peanut butter milkshake, Stiles sighed. “It’s fucking crazy. Like, I get that its college level.” Stiles started flaring his arms, “But it’s too much! I have to read like a book a week. Your English class only has to read a book a month.”

The ‘wolf smiled, glad to have some conversation going. “And what are you reading now?”

Stiles dramatically closed the menu, “The Picture of Dorian Gray. And let me tell you the gay content is-”

He’s cut off by the waitress that comes up to take their order. She’s twirling her blonde hair and leaning against the side of the table that is nearest to Theo, making her breasts on full display. “So… What would you like,” she asked with bedroom eyes and the pushing of her cleavage. The human clammed up, looking anywhere but the scene in front of him. The waitress was hot, with dark brown hair and cute dimples. Stiles sunk lower in his side of the bright leather booth.

Much to Stiles’ surprised Theo only responded with “Two cheeseburgers please, with extra curly fries” folding the menus and handing them to the waitress, without even looking at her breasts, only at Stiles’ eyes. 

When she huffed and walked off, Theo grabbed Stiles hand that was resting on the bright green table and started rubbing circles, connecting the moles on the back of his hand. “I’m really glad you came, Stiles. I know you don’t really know me, and you hate the lacrosse team.”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but Theo cut him off.

“Well, besides Jackson. You two are connected by the hips.” Theo didn’t look jealous but he fondly smiled, happy that Stiles was already bonded to a member of his pack.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah. Jackson is the best. However,” the tall teen bit his lip, “the only person I don’t like is McCall. He used to be a bully to Jackson and I. But that ended when Jackson randomly got bulky and fit the other summer.”

Theo muffled a growl and nodded, “He better have stopped.”

The human blinked a few times, leaned over the table to get into Theo’s face, and grinned. “You’re a werewolf too, aren’t you?”

The ‘wolf froze, a mix of emotions clouding his face. He opened his mouth to stutter out an excuse, but this time it was Stiles that cut him off.

“Jackson isn’t as smooth as he thinks he is,” Stiles said while leaning back into the booth again and slyly took a sip from his milkshake. Lucky for Theo, this is when the waitress came by to drop their food off, well she basically slammed it in front of the high schoolers. Stiles dove right in ignoring Theo’s shocked face.

After coming down from the shock, Theo gave a small smile and shook his head at his smart mate before also digging into his cheeseburger. The silence continued comfortably as they both enjoyed their food. It didn’t stop when Theo hooked his feet behind Stiles’ ankles. 

When they were both finished, Theo cleared his throat, “So golden-boy didn’t spill the beans?”

Stiles laughed, throwing his head back, showing the ‘wolf his mole speckled neck. “Who, Jackson? If you knew him better you would not be calling him golden-boy. But, no, he didn’t let the wolf out of the bag,” smirking at his own joke.

Theo bit his lip and suddenly looked uncharacteristically unsure of himself, “What all do you know?”

“What do you know.”

“What?”

“Sorry, correcting English comes naturally when you’re friends with Jackson,” Stiles smiled. “As far as what I know, it’s not much. I’m pretty sure that the Hale family are also werewolves. Your kind have like a small shift and a larger shift that happens on the full moon. Jackson’s eyes shine and sometimes he growls when he’s upset or mad. He’s also crazy strong and heals fast.”

Theo nodded and grabbed Stiles free hand again, “You know a lot for a human. You’re awfully smart, sweetheart.” Noticing the other boy’s blush, he smirked. “There’s one more thing you should know. If you’re done with your meal we should go for a drive,” He looks around. “Away from prying eyes that is.”

The human slurped his milkshake and nodded, trying to calm down his breathing and blushing face.

*** 

Theo drove into an empty and dark parking lot inside the Beacon Hills Reserve, on the other side of the property of the Hales’ house, to maintain some air of privacy. When he turned to Stiles, the teenager looked nervous. Trying to calm him, Theo smiled and rested his hand on Stiles’ knee.

“So is this the part where you kill me because I know your secret,” Stiles asked with his trademark sarcasm, trying to hide his nervousness and Theo’s hand on his knee. 

“What? No. Stop worrying.” Theo took in a big breath, “Somatesareathing.”

Stiles blinked and said, “Hey. Human here. No supernatural hearing. What did you say?”

Theo closed his eyes and whispered, “So mates are a thing.”

“Oh. Okay, like that’s cool. Are they common? Does every werewolf have one? Does Jackson have one? What about you?” Stiles started breathing heavier and quicker. “Oh God. You saw me checking you out so you wanted to let me down easy. Theo-” He was quieted by Theo’s hand on his mouth.

The ‘wolf smiled, “If you calm down, I’ll answer your questions.” After a few moments and after Stiles’ heartbeat returned to normal, Theo continued. “Yes, they are fairly common. More-so for born wolves than bitten wolves.” Noticing Stiles’ confused look, he added, “The Hales are born wolves. Jackson, Scott, and I are bitten wolves. However, Jackson does have one. Who is Lydia, of course. Yes, I have one as well.”

Stiles heartbeat started fluttering again as he looked out the window, biting his lip, “I’m scared to ask who it is.”

“It’s you.”  
The human whipped his head around, jaw slacked, “You’re shitting me.”

Theo shook his head and leaned closer to Stiles, “If you let me kiss you, you’ll feel it too.” Once Stiles’ nodded, still wide eyed, Theo leaned in. It was a soft kiss, lips just barely touching, when Stiles also felt it. A feeling of calm, of home washed over him.

Stiles broke the kiss with a gasp and tried to hold down a blush. “Oh my god.” He glanced at Theo to see his trademark smirk. “How did you know?”

“It is a mix of smell and more of a mental pull. It started when I turned 17 last week. I asked Jackson for help with planning.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles said again, with a groan and placed his head in his hands, “Jackson is never going to let me live this down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Teen Wolf shipping [Tumblr](https://stilesshipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
